EDA Beginnings
by RainbowsLive
Summary: The EDA! This organization goes undercover in your minecraft world, protecting you from the wrath of the endermen. Of course, Free The End tries to stop them, so be careful!
1. Chapter 1

"Our story tonight: the Enderman Rampage. Let's go to our field reporter Joshua, live on scene now."

"Thank you Dianne. The enderman attacks are getting worse. They have started to pick up TNT and move it just outside of a house, making it ripe for griefers. They also seem to have formed an organized colony. Oddly enough, their leader can pick up diamond blocks. That's right folks, endermen are getti- hey." He looked past the camera, directly at the cameraman whose jaw had suddenly gone slack, his eyes wide with terror.

Joshua turned and saw a horde of endermen, one wearing custom made diamond armor. He tried to run, but he heard the enderman's scream, and he knew it was to late. The camera dropped and the screen went black.

_Meanwhile, just outside a blacksmith's shop in a village._

"CRAP!" The hooded man charged out of the building arms full of random loot. He had a picture of an enderman's eye on the front of his hood, which covered his eyes. Behind him was a horde of people, all wielding sticks and wailing about their stolen weapons and blocks. The man stopped to place some TNT right next to the church and light it.

"DUCK AND COVER!" The villagers scattered as the bomb exploded, sending debris everywhere, crushing one man's leg.

Everyone started to tend to his wounds, as they had all made it away in time. No one had seed the man before, but they noticed that he was wearing a hooded cloak that extended over his eyes, with a faded picture of an enderman's eye on the front...

_**Note: When I said enderman's eye, I meant the eye of the mob, not an eye of ender. No, the man did not cut out an Enderman's eye and just stick it on there, it's just a picture. Also, there will be mention of the eye of ender, but I will say eye of ender exactly. Don't get confused.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading! If you came here on 12/26/2013 or sooner, you get the satisfaction of knowing that you were with this story from day one, and that you just witnessed the creation of a canon universe that will probably find it's way into other stories of mine, so... Gratz! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Enter FTE

"HEY! THAT GUY'S WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES AS THE DUDE WHO BLEW UP THE CHURCH!"

"GET HIM!"

"THROW HIM INTO THE NETHER WITH A WOODEN SWORD!"

The villagers decided that the most rational solution was to take the man to court, so they knocked him unconscious and took him there.

When the man woke up, he was in an obsidian cage with a small slot to view his surroundings. The cage was in a courtroom. The judge didn't look friendly.

"Will the Defendant please state his name!"

The man began to speak in a rich, low voice. "I am called Draco Acerbus."

"Is that your real name?"

"No."

"You must tell us your real name!"

"No."

"Fine. For now, this is the case of Draco vs. The Village of Greendale. Will the defendant please make a statement?"

"Yes... I will. My statement is only four words." He took a deep breath, then screamed "DEEPEST BLUE TELEPORTING PEARL!" Four things happened in rapid succession. First, one of the courtroom windows was shattered by a blue circle. Then, the man that laid the bomb suddenly appeared in the courtroom and wrapped his arm around Draco. Next, he threw another blue object. Finally, he disappeared with the other man. The courtroom was left in chaos.

_**In case any of you were wondering: I did NOT get Draco from Harry Potter. His name, when translated, means Dragon Black. Also, thank you to EternalRubik's for posting on the first day that it was published, that was great. Also thank you to EternalRubik's for making this story one of his favorites, which was also great. Also, I am opening a contest. PM me with an OC, and I will accept five to join the EDA and five to join FTE. Thank you to the giant squid for the idea. Contest Rules: Nothing at all involving Herobrine. If I see the word Herobrine anywhere in there, you are immediately disqualified. Rule number two: Human or Endermen only, no exceptions. Rule number three: Yes, you can** **try**** to have your**** Enderman character can join the EDA. But I warn you, it won't be easy to get me to accept that, so you had better be a really good writer. **__**That's all I have to say for now. Now get outta here, the show's over.**_


End file.
